1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display apparatus with a limited viewing angle.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
Recently, thin, flat, and portable display apparatuses such as field emission display apparatuses have been introduced. Due to their wide viewing angle, high contrast, and short response time, the field emission display apparatuses (emissive display apparatuses) have been considered to be the next generation of display apparatuses. Among the field emission display apparatuses, an organic light emitting display apparatus including a light emitting layer formed of an organic material has the advantages of high brightness, low driving voltage, short response time, and multi-color display over an inorganic light emitting display apparatus.
Also, the organic light emitting display apparatus is thin and lightweight, and thus, can obtain information anyplace or any time. However, when it is used in a public place, an image displayed on the organic light emitting display apparatus can be viewed not only by the user of the organic light emitting display apparatus but also by other people. Accordingly, there is a need for a portable display apparatus that can be used safely in a public place.
The discussion in this section is to provide general background information, and does not constitute an admission of prior art.